


a brazen little one

by altrie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dry Humping, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie
Summary: Ciel enjoys time alone with his father one day.
Relationships: Real Ciel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	a brazen little one

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a Twitter thread for the "incest" prompt of Kinktober 2020 (prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/kinktober2021/status/1292137619640459272?s=20)), and has been edited slightly for formatting.
> 
> Inspired by the flashback we see of Real Ciel sitting in Vincent's lap (shown in chapters 101 and 131) because honestly that scene could feed me for a while. 👌

Ciel clambered onto his father’s lap, only to hear him chuckle.

“Now how will I finish my tea like this?” Vincent asked.

“I’ll give it to you,” Ciel answered happily. “Are you thirsty now, Father?”

“Perhaps a little, but I’ll wait.” As he said it, Vincent pressed his large hand to Ciel's small back, securing the boy there. “I’d much rather enjoy my time with you.”

“Me too,” Ciel said. He shifted on his father’s lap, hoping to elicit his favorite response as he wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck.

Vincent smiled down at the boy and Ciel felt his cock stirring underneath him. Yes, this was it - what he enjoyed about time with his father, just the two of them.

Ciel locked his legs around his father’s waist to give himself more leverage, and started grinding in his lap.

Ciel could feel Vincent’s hardening member in the cleft of his small bum, and eagerly rocked against it. Ciel felt his own smaller member hardening, too, and as he did, his father drew his free hand up the skin of Ciel’s thigh and set it on his bum, helping him.

Eventually Vincent used the hand at Ciel’s back to press the boy closer to him; Ciel pushed his face into his father’s neck as his cocklet was sandwiched between their bodies. Ciel felt secure and happy there, held by his father and pleasing them both; the thought that he was capable of such a thing made his little cock throb, and he panted against Vincent’s chest.

“That’s my good boy,” Vincent said, his voice deep above Ciel’s head; the boy felt the voice rumble throughout his body, and let out small moans in response.

Ciel wanted to tell his father he was happy, but he couldn’t form the words; he was panting hard, now, his open mouth leaving drool on his father’s waistcoat.

“Why don’t you come for me, Ciel”; rather than a question, it was a command, and one that Ciel would always obey.

His legs weak, Ciel shuddered as he came in Vincent’s lap, the fluid from his small cock staining the inside of his shorts. He whimpered helplessly as his body continued to rock there, before eventually relaxing.

Vincent rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. “You’re doing well, today,” he said. 

Ciel pulled back to look up at Vincent, who was regarding him fondly. The large member underneath Ciel was fully hard, and he shifted back against it slightly.

“Why don’t we keep having fun?” Vincent asked, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share the original thread here](https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1312905680412704770).


End file.
